Could This Be It
by MisUnd3rSto0d
Summary: Their seniors now and Bryce Is done waiting for Juli. He wants to be more than Friends. And Juli? Juli doesn't want tolose him at all but is scared she will if she lets Bryce in. What will happen when Juli and Bryce come out with there true feelings?
1. Summary

**Juli's POV**

So it's been awhile since Bryce has tried to kiss me considering its senior year and my mom was right. There is more to him. After what he did for me, planting that sycamore tree made me see a whole new side to him. He's nice, charming, funny. After all those years, now was the time things were getting serious. He's my best friend and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. That's why it's hard for me to take the second step.

Bryce is tired of waiting for me I can tell. He wants to be more than friends but I'm scared. Scared I will mess things up and lose him. _Forever._

**Bryce's POV**

Meeting Julianna has probably been the most wonderful things that has happened to me and probably one of the worst. I'm so stuck on her and it all happened cause the stupid Basket boys auction-off . I don't know something in my head just clicked and ever since that day I tried to kiss her, I never looked at her the same. Smart, beautiful, all the things in a person that makes you wanna be good.

After she rejected me that day I decide I wasn't gonna give up on her but take things slow. Well were freaking seniors already and soon will be going off to collage! I'm done with waiting. I just cant lose her and I need her to know that, that... THAT I LOVE HER. Yes I love Juli and this year im ready to take that finally step that shows her _exactly_ how I feel.

**WOW! I got goose bumps just writing that.**

**Haha yes I'm a romantic at heart.**

**So shall I continue? **

**Oh and did you know there making a movie about this book?**

**(Just got goose bumps again)**

**ITS GONNA BE SICK! (:**

**Anyways R&R and tell me what you think.**


	2. Memories

**Hey peeps, well here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to show some love and R&R (:**

** Oh and I rated M just in case...you never know they are seniors now!**

**JPOV**

It was a Sunday night, and for Bryce and I that meant, _study-night_. Ya, sure I made up the whole study-night as another excuse to just be around him but it worked quite efficiently. We could study and I could stare at him without him even knowing it. Worked out for both of us really, considering Bryce's grades weren't as good as they should have been.

We were in the lounge, which was now my brothers old room. Its been the lounge for three years now. My mom was sick of looking at my brothers empty room and thought she would put better use to it. We cleaned it up pretty nicely, with the walls a lime green color and my dads painting stuff in the corner. There was even a coffee table, two couches and book shelf in here. It looked really nice, you couldn't even tell to sloppy boys lived here.

Bryce was spread out on the couch, his feet were resting on the coffee table. I sat across him on the other couch. His attention was fixed on a economics books which was his worst subject in school. I should know since I have it with him. Bryce had a D-minus in Ms. Chambers class, that's why this study session was also very important.

I had a A-plus in there so that left me to wonder my eye's over Bryce's body. He had a solid white t-shirt on with faded jeans. He was filling into his body now to. I hated to admit it but he was kinda buff. His hair had changed since the first day I met him and instead of it being blond, it was now a light honey shade of brown.

The first day I met Bryce Loski. I remember it perfectly. Honestly meeting that boy changed my whole life. Sure I was only seven, but it was like time stopped and everything around me froze except him. Love at first sight, I told myself. He was prefect with those big blue eye's that had depth of ocean. Absolutely breathtaking, were my first thoughts of Bryce.

I remember seeing them pull up in a moving van. I was determined to march my way over there immediately and make myself known, but my mom being the intelligent woman she was, told me to wait for them to stretch there legs. I listened even though I was the hardest thing for me to do. I kept thinking, I'm gonna have a new friend to play with, we were destined to be best friends I knew it.

After waiting about an hour I ran over there to help, since Bryce looked like he might pass out at any moment. I ran into the van and started moving boxes, his dad, Mr. Loski, didn't want me to help. So instead he sent Bryce off to help his mom inside the house. I followed him thinking that was my cue to help out to. But that's when everything change. That's when my feelings for Bryce went deeper than just physical attraction.

I ran up to him trying to stop him, thinking we could play before we got stuck inside the house all day, unpacking. My arm reached out to grab his and the next thing I knew we were holding hands, staring into each others eyes. Electricity spiked threw my body and I swear, my heart skipped a beat. That's what has had me hooked on him ever since.

Its been about eleven years since that first encounter and I find it still hard to hide those feelings for him. Its just a tragedy that we were so close now. We've taken the label of best friends and have stuck to it, since that day he planted the sycamore tree for me.

I remember that day perfectly to. I remember being outside watering my sycamore tree, thinking maybe I should give Bryce another chance. All those years and we never _really_ talked. I know he want's to, he keeps staring at me threw his window. I decided that it's only right that I go over and thank him for the tree.

I turned off the watering hoe's, dropping it to the ground. I took a deep sigh and told myself to be brave, that it was only Bryce. The same Bryce I met when I was seven. The same Bryce that threw away my eggs, the same Bryce that tried to kiss me. Thinking about it then, I new for sure I had to talk to him cause I had no idea who he even was.

I walked toward his house, crossing the street, Bryce was staring like usual. So it was no surprise that he was the one who answered the door. His gaze was piercing and like always, those deep blue eyes, took my breath away. We both stood there gawking at each other not really knowing what to say, or where to start.

When I couldn't take the silence anymore I said, "uh Bryce can we talk?"

His face twitched when I said his name, which was quite amusing to me. He probably thought I was still mad at him but if I'm being honest I couldn't be mad at him anymore. What he did for me was beyond nice and like my mom said, maybe there was more to Bryce than I knew.

**BPOV**

It was Sunday night and I was with Juli Baker. We made this our study night since I was failing economics miserably. Could you blame me? If you had the girl you loved in one of your classes, I imagine it would be pretty hard to focus. She sat right behind me and her presence there always did make my neck flush. I remember back in grade school when she used to sniff my hair. Ya, maybe back then I didn't like it, but now I would give anything for Juli's weirdo sniffing.

In school Juli was still A-plus student, that didn't give a rats ass of what people thought of her. Why should she? She's pretty, nice, intelligent and most of all shes Juli Baker. The girl next door, the girl who had grown into her awkward teenage body. The girl that most most girls at school were jealous of. They had a reason to be jealous to considering she was off to a great start in life.

Unlike my sister Lynetta, who dropped out of collage her second semester. Lynetta now lived with her scrub boyfriend. Thank god she didn't come back to live with us. Juli's brothers are at least still in collage. Although I did not miss any of them I noticed from time to time Juli had. After her brothers left her parents turned there room into a loft, not leaving one trace of them behind. Almost like they hadn't even lived there at all. Well that's how it felt for me, since it's been four years.

We were now in Juli's lounge/loft and we were studying. At least I was. Juli on the other hand kept gawking at me from behind her book. Probably making sure I was studying and not falling asleep, which I did from time to time. When she finally went back to reading her book, that gave me a opening chance to take a good look at her.

Juli had beautiful brown eye's and light freckles, that made her face that much more admirable. Her brown hair had grown long and was now to the middle of her back. She looked like a goddess, straight out of the books. She had natural curves, that some girls starved themselves to get. The longer I looked, the more my heart ached. How could she not see how she made me feel? Just like when I met her.

I remember when I first moved here and Juli Baker was the first to try to help us unpack. With her muddy shoes and cant-take-a-hint attitude. I was supposed to be giving her a tour of the house but ended up locking myself in the bathroom like a coward. Hey could you blame me? I was seven and still believed in cooties.

Thinking back to those days, I remembered when I first started to like Juli. Like _really_ like her. It all happened with the stupid Basket Boy auction off. Juli and Jon had been paired up and Shelly, Miranda and I were paired. That would have been okay, if I wasn't so obsessed with Juli. She was sitting two table in front of me.

All those years of knowing Juli and avoiding her, I never really looked at her. Now I was and I couldn't stop. I only wished she was looking at me but instead her eye's were fixed on Jon. She was laughing and her cheeks flushed. Right that second, it felt like someone socked me in the gut, cause suddenly I couldn't breathe. _Why hasn't she ever looked at me like that_, was all I could think. She probably had, I was just to much of a numb-nut to see it.

My heart raced in my chest and I felt myself losing control. I always thought Jon was pretty cool but right then I just wanted to kick his ass. Miranda and Shelly were non-existent at that moment cause all I could hear in my head was grandpa, "the things you do now will effect you for the rest of your life, do the right thing."

_Do the right thing_, I repeated over and over in my head.

Before I knew it, Miranda and Shelly were throwing my moms food everywhere. Then before a teacher could stop them they were on the floor scratching each others face off. I took this as a opening opportunity, heading straight for Juli's table, not caring about the wreckage behind me. Juli looked at me wide eyed and asked what the heck was going on.

I didn't know what was going on honestly. I was to busy paying attention to her. If the world itself was falling apart, I wouldn't have noticed cause all that mattered in that moment was Juli. I questioned her about liking Jon and once the answer was out, which was no, everything went into fast forward.

_Juli. Juli. Juli. _

I had to kiss her, I remember. I didn't just have to, I needed to or I would go crazy. I didn't care who was around. I didn't care who saw, before I new it my eyes were closed and I was leaning in to kiss her. But I was blindsided, instead of Juli kissing me, she ran away.

Story of my life right? After that I promised myself I would make things up to her, and that I would take things slow. First things came first though. I need a really good apology. But what could I do to change everything I've ever done to her. How could I show her that I'm not the guy I used to be. A few days later, I decided I would give her the one thing she loved the most. A sycamore tree.

I cant believe that it's been been four years, since I've planted that tree. The tree that said more then my words ever could. The tree that brought me and Juli closer together. I know one things for sure. Grandpa was right, I've been a changed man ever since.

**Ahh sorry it's short!**

**The others will be longer, promise.**

**Well review and tell me what you think. (:**


	3. Relization

**JPOV**

I was sitting in my sycamore tree, staring at the land before me. It was so exquisite and stunning. The hills and there grassy fields looked like giant green wave's. I smiled as the wind embraced me with a familiar kiss.

"Hey!" Someone called out to me.

I looked down searching the ground, only to find Bryce staring up at me, with a big goofy smile.

That's when I new it was a dream, I sighed in frustration. First of all my tree wasn't even big enough to climb, well without leaving some serious damage, at the least and second of all Bryce wouldn't climb a tree with me. Hell I don't even know if I would at my age. People would think I lost my dang mind.

"Hiya Bryce," I called down to him.

"May I join you pretty lady," his grin reached his eyes.

I chuckled and continued, "of course you may."

I watched Bryce climb up and up, until he final reached me. He sat quietly on the branch besides me, taking in the view. It was only logical that I dreamed of Bryce, actually it was nothing new either. I would have this dream many different times, playing out in all different scenes. The plot doesn't matter, if you already know the ending.

"It's beautiful huh," I said looking at my homeland.

"Yes you are," he said so matter-of-factly, this caused me to stare at him, "Juli, I've been wanting to tell you something for long time."

"Yes?" I smiled as my heart jumped.

"Juli I-" _beep beep beep._

I shook my head confused, "What?" I had to yell.

_beep beep beep. _

My dream dissolved as I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. Not the most thrilling sound but it got the job done. The bright morning sunlight poured in threw my window, caressing my skin. I yawned, stretching, then with one swift moment, slapped the annoying alarm off.

_God dang it! Stupid alarm always kills it for me_, I thought to myself.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, commanding my body to stand. Mornings were not easy for me, but I managed, after I took a shower of course. I walked to the bathroom slowly, half in dreamland still. I took one look in the mirror and winced at what I saw. I looked like roadkill, that had been barfed up. _Ugh_, I mentally shook myself and got in the shower.

After showering, brushing my teeth, and blow drying my hair, I felt fully awake and aware. I walked back to my room in my towel and headed straight for my closet, closing the door behind me. Since high school has started, I've developed a better sense of fashion and there for, knew how to dress myself properly.

I picked out a 100% cotton, Supersoft, ruffled navy dress. It was classic striped pattern, gathered empire waist with cloth belt, comfy cross-back straps, front pockets, and if I were to get any more pacific, I would say that the dresses name was San Clemente. Ha, I told you I had a acute fashion sense. I picked solid navy flip-flops to go with it and decided to wear my hair down.

"Breakfast is ready darling," my mom called.

"Coming momma," I replied back.

I ran to the kitchen and sat down at the table ready to be served. The kitchen was air was filled with morning sunlight and the smell of bacon made my mouth water.

"Wow you sure look pretty honey," she said smiling putting food down in front of me.

Every morning my mom cooked me eggs and bacon, with toast. My dad was usually sitting down drinking his coffee and reading the news paper but not today. Must still be sleeping.

"I can look pretty ever once in awhile," It wasn't meant as a question but she answered anyways.

"Yes I was just saying, now calm down and chew your food," she said in disbelief.

I didn't realize I was eating so fast, until she said something. I had already finished my eggs and bacon.

"Gotta go!" I said, excited to start my day and see Bryce, even though I would never admit that out loud.

"But-"

I kissed her head, then headed for the door. I stopped when I realized I was missing something. My toast was still on my plate, I ran over and swiped it off the table. I smiled at her, taking a bite and was out the door.

I walked over to the bus stop waiting for Bryce. Yes, I know your thinking it but yes I do take the bus. I got my license last year, but I'm a Eco-girl and like not using gas if I don't have to. Also a part of me wanted to take it to see Bryce. There were few kids at the bus stop, most fresh men, it was still quite though. That's how it always in the morning, everyone sleepy and grumpy. Then by the end of the day, everyone's pumped and crazy to get home, as like they just spent seven hours in hell.

I silently chuckled.

"Hey whats up," Bryce's familiar voice called out from behind me.

I turned to see him approaching and smiled, "Nothing, just staring at the ground."

_Nice one._ _Idiot!_

He laughed his musical laugh, "Like always."

Bryce looked good today. Not that he didn't look good everyday, but today he looked _really _good. Maybe it was just my imagination or maybe it was that stupid love dream. Either way he looked good. He was wearing a grey blue and white, button down plaid shirt, with faded slim straight jeans that had a hole right above the knee. Apparently holy and bleached jeans were in this year cause were ever I went to buy some there were no normal ones insight.

It was quite for a few seconds before Bryce said, "You look pretty today." Instinct took over and my cheeks betrayed me, blushing ten darker shades of pink.

"T-Thanks," I stuttered, thank god that right then the bus pulled up. Saved by the bus.

We packed on to the bus and took out normal seats together in the back. Gosh was I a moron. First I say I'm staring at the ground, then I stutter, then I blush as bright as a pig! Wait had Bryce said I looked pretty? Really? My heart pounded in my chest and I could feel my cheeks start to get pink again. I looked away and stared out the window instead.

The trip to school was short and filled with comfortable silence. It was always like that with me and Bryce, we talked a lot but when it was quite between us, it was nice. When we got off the bus Bryce and I walked up to the front of school. The bell had rang and it was time to go our separate ways.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch okay?" Bryce looked down at me.

"Kay, see you then," I smiled and stared to turn away when his hand touched my arm and stopped me.

He grinned and pulled me into a hug. Okay now me and Bryce did a lot of things together but hug? Uh, no never. Which is why I was caught off guard by how good it felt to be in his strong arms. How right it felt. The moment he touched me, it was like a current of heat sparked deep within me. Oh man did he smell good to, like crisp ocean air and warn cedarwood that rises off waves. The hug ended to soon if you ask me but it left me with a high better than no other.

"See ya," he brushed his forefinger under my chin and was gone, leaving me dazed.

I wonder if Bryce knew how I felt about him. Wonder if he knew how I felt when he touched my skin and it would heat up. I was scared that if he knew things would get weird between us. Then everything would be ruined. I couldn't let that happen no matter how much I wanted him.

_Wow,_ was all I could think until lunch came.

I found Bryce outside sitting on a bench that was in front of the library. He looked thrilled to see me as I walked up and sat by his side.

"What now?" I asked with humor in my voice.

"Okay before you go all goody-two-shoes on me and say no just listen," he was being serious but looked like he was trying to contain a laugh at the same time.

"Okay," I held my hands up as to surrender, "go for it."

"There's a party Friday," _oh fantastic_, I thought, "and everyone's gonna be there. It's gonna be way fun. There gonna have mud fighting contest. Well besides that I wanted to go," he paused and gave me puppy dog eye's, "with you. Please!"

"Um, I don't know Bryce," he cut me off, holding his finger to my lips.

"Julianna Baker, please. Stop wasting your life with a stick up your ass and come to this party _with _me." He was dead serious, the look in his eye told me so.

I sighed and defeat, "Okay, but I swear to god if someone puts ruffies in my drink and I end up waking up, laying face down in a ditch someone this will be one you!" I tried my best to sound dead serious cause I was.

It didn't stop him from laughing uncontrollably._ Ugh, why did I have to fall in love with my best friend_, the thought was out before I could stop it.

**Crap**.

**BPOV**

I lay in my bed restless, cause Juli Baker is on my mind like always. Unable to sleep, I look out my window and picture what she looks like sleeping. Long brown hair, that shines in the moon light. Freckles that blanket her gorgeous face. Steady and slow breathing. With a smile upon her lips. Oh god, her lips. Juli's full, smooth lips. What I would give to touch her lips to mine.

I'm like a love sick, crack head. I just can't get enough of her. I'll never be able to get enough of her, until I even get her. But how will I even get her? She doesn't even know how I feel. Maybe that's it. Maybe I need to just show Juli how I feel and maybe, just maybe she'll feel the same way. What if she doesn't? No that's not the real question. The real question is can I go on letting her think I don't love her.

I _do_ love her and for that I _will_ show her. Soon she'll be going off to collage and I cant stand to think I might not ever see her again. Can't stand to think that if she does and I don't tell her how I feel, she'll fall in love with someone else. I know Juli and I are supposed to be together because the way I've felt about her for five years now. The way I lose sleep over her every night, the way she makes my heart jump when she laughs, the way she's passionate about what she love's to do and don't care what people think.

I love Julianna Baker because I'm only me when I'm with her. From here on out I wont give up, I'm gonna make her see, she love's me too. Outside the stars shine and sparkle, just like her eyes. I fell asleep soon after my realization, feeling quite pleasant and I'm pretty sure I had a smile on my face.

When I woke up it, I was more than excited to start my day. I was more like ecstatic and it felt great. I was now on a mission and Juli was my target. I laughed getting out of the shower and walked swiftly to my room to pick out a outfit. I picked out a grey blue and white, button down plaid shirt, with faded slim straight jeans that had a hole right above the knee. Oddly, all my jeans had holes in them. Don't ask why.

After I changed and had a quick bowl of Captain Crunch, I hurried on out the door. I was already running late and didn't wanna miss my bus. My parents hated when they had to take me. The sun was already up in the sky and was brighter than ever. As I made my way up to the bus stop the only thing I noticed was Juli and how beautiful she was.

She was standing almost right where the sycamore tree used to be, looking down at her feet. He back was turned towards me but I still got butterflies at what I saw. She was wearing a ruffled navy dress with matching flip-flops. He hair was long and brilliant as ever. I cleared my throat and walked over behind her.

"Hey whats up," I said causal trying to keep my voice under control.

Juli turned around and smiled, "Nothing, just staring at the ground."

Wow she's smart and funny. Oh my god, her front looks way better than the back. Although the back did look nice to. Her face was bright and like always, her eyes sparkled. The dress she wore hugged her just right, so you could see her curves. It showed a lot of skin to, which made me wanna touch her so bad, that I started to blush.

"Like always," I laughed, trying to hide the fact that she was so beautiful it hurt.

It was quite for a few seconds and I was getting uncomfortable cause Juli kept staring at me weird, like I did something, so I said the first thing that popped into my head, "You look pretty today."

_Great, so far so good_, I thought.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered, she looked confused.

The bus pulled up just then and kids swarmed on like it was a space ship. I don't understand why anyone would wanna get to school faster than was necessary but they ran and pushed anyways, just to get on first. I didn't care as long as I got to sit with Juli. Which I did, everyday we took are normal seats in the back of the bus. Juli just stared out the window the whole time but I didn't mind. I liked the silence.

When the bus pulled into school everyone got off and me and Juli headed to the front. I needed to touch her, just sitting next to her on the bus made me get dizzy and lightheaded. I just needed to feel if she was real, that she wasn't going to disappear from me. I had a idea!

"Well, I'll see you at lunch okay?" I asked her waiting and ready for the right opportunity.

"Kay, see you then," she smiled and started to turn away but I stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

That did it. I knew it did, if she felt what I just felt then there would be no more looking back now. The rest would be history, as they say. That said I'm forever yours and I'm ready to prove it. My heart pounded so hard, I was scared she would feel it. Being this close was nothing short of perfect. Being this close was just right, like breathing air. Juli didn't just smell like any average girl would either, she smelt sexy. She had the essence creamy vanilla and cherry.

"See ya," I brushed my forefinger under her chin and was gone. I didn't check to see her reaction but I bet it was priceless.

Wow, I was better at this flirting thing than I thought. I walked to my first class, algebra 2 in a hurry to get it over with and sat down at my desk. Garrett my ex-best-friend from like a zillion years ago sat next to me. He hasn't talk to me since eight grade either. Which is probably better for the both of us, considering how much of a jerk he was. I put my head down, in hopes to block out all the annoying teens and teacher.

I was napping for about a hour when someone shook me. The teacher was still giving his lecture, so I figured it was someones else. I looked up to see Garrett staring at me. How odd? What would he want?

"Uh, what?" I asked, not in a mean way but not in a nice either.

"Dude, I know we haven't talked in forever but I'm having a party this weekend and was wondering if you wanted to go?" He asked, eyes wide.

"No thanks," I said putting my head down. Why would I wanna go seriously? I rather hangout with Juli.

"Dude," he shook me again, getting my attention, "Common, it will be fun. Everyone will be there and there's gonna be mud wrestling!"

Something clicked in my head. Maybe Juli would wanna go with me. Like as a date or something. I wouldn't let her think I thought it was a date but maybe this was the opportunity to really talk to her and show her I care about her more than just in a friend way. It did sound like fun too.

"Uh, can I take someone?"

"Oh yeah, you mean Juli? Ya, ya bring her," something about his voice made him sound a little to eager but I ignored it and answered, "thanks. Is it at your house?"

"Yup, dude its gonna be awesome," he paused, "you can look at it as a apology for what I said in the eight grade," he smiled.

_Okay? Weird. _

The rest of class which was only thirty minutes long, me and Garret didn't talk and the rest of my classes lasted so long, I thought I would die. I was getting so impatient, all I wanted to do was ask Juli and pray she'd say yes. When lunch finally came around, I went to me and Juli's spot in the front of the library to wait for her.

When I saw her approaching, I couldn't help but grin.

"What now?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Okay before you go all goody-two-shoes on me and say no just listen," I was gonna get her to go, even if she didn't like it. I was on a mission remember.

"Okay," she held up her hands as to surrender, "go for it."

"There's a party Friday and everyone's gonna be there. It's gonna be way fun. There gonna have mud fighting contest. Well besides that I wanted to go," I paused to suck in air and gave Juli my best puppy dog eyes, "with you. Please!"

"Um, I don't know Bryce," I put my finger to her lips, so she could listen. I wasn't taking no for a answer.

"Julianna Baker, please. Stop wasting your life with a stick up your ass and come to this party _with _me." I didn't mean the stick up her ass part and felt kinda bad after I said it but before I could say sorry Juli replied.

"Okay, but I swear to god if someone puts ruffies in my drink and I end up waking up, laying face down in a ditch someone this will be one you!" She looked so cute when she was angry, so I couldn't help when I busted out laughing uncontrollably.

I did it, I won and now the pieces were finally falling together.

Well so I thought.

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**I just wanted to let you know I made Bryce's hair blond/brown/dirty blond or whatever it is because that's the color it is in the movie.**

**I want you guys to get the picture of him how he is, like in the movie. **

**Cause in the movie he's such a cutie and thats what I want you guys to image him as... A CUTIE (: **

**haha yeah sooo thats about it... REVIEW!**


	4. Dirty Dancing

**Few things here before we get started, I made this chapter a little differently cause before it was way to long. **

**It's like a full chapter but Bryce tells half his night and then Juli tells half hers, instead of them both telling the whole thing. I tried making it like that and was to boring and WAY LONG.**

**So instead I made it this way, with more detail haha (:**

**That's why it took awhile to update.**

**Some songs that you should listen to when you read this chapter are**

**When your reading 'BPOV' its right when he gets out of the house and see's Juli**

**Listen to, Food Is Still Hot by Where The Wild Things Are.**

**Then when your reading the part where Bryce and Juli start dancing and its 'JPOV' **

**Listen to, I'm The Only One by Melissa Etheridge**

**(I marked where just in case you get confused)**

**Just for fun so you can feel the mood I felt when I was writing it,**

**Trust me its way more fun that way :)**

**Am I the only one who listens to music while writing to get the mood?**

**Oh and I started with BPOV first this time cause I feel I always write the first point of view better than the second haha well that's what I think.**

**Well enjoy peeps and R&R please!**

**Tell me what you think of my hot sexy dance scene ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Each day just dragged on and the longer the week lasted, the more I felt sluggish. It was like watching one of those Paid Programs on TV, wondering when they were gonna actually give you the price. Anyways you catch my drift, the week had past by slow, extremely slow.

All I had to look forward to was being on a date with Juli. When she knows about me actually liking her, I will ask her on a real date and it will be amazing. It was now Friday night and the only thing to do was to wait for the parent to fall asleep. I was in the living room keeping a close eye on there status.

Mom was currently curled up to a book on the love seats, she looked like she would pass out any minute. Dad already was, with a half full beer in his hand. I swear if he wasn't snoring, I wouldn't have known he was asleep. It wouldn't be long now until they headed to sleep, leaving downstairs unguarded and free to escape without notice.

"Okay, time for bed," my mom said yawning and then got up from the couch. She started to walk upstairs without my dad before I cleared my throat. She turned around and said, "oh right, I'm missing my luggage."

"Ya take him please, he's snoring so loud I cant hear the TV," I acted like I was annoyed.

My mom rolled her eyes before she shook my dad awake, "come on Rick lets go to bed."

My dad opened slowly, "Okay," he got up slowly, trying to balance himself on my mom. This caused me to roll my eyes, "We gonna nooky tonight Trina?" Ugh, _GROSS_!

"Dad! I'm right here. Do you mind?" He stumbled and laughed as my mom lead him up the stairs.

"Night honey," my mom called over her shoulder.

"Finally," I hissed under my breath.

I needed to change out of these clothes now and into something that wasn't pajamas. I headed up the stairs after I heard my parents close their door and into my room, heading straight for the closet. I slid on plain black v-neck shirt with a logo embroidery on the left chest and light khaki pants. For cologne I picked this crap called soCal, it smelt clean, fresh, and masculine, so I guess that's all that mattered.

I grabbed my phone off the desk and text Juli.

It said, "R u ready?"

Two minutes later, she replied.

It said, "Yup just about. Meet U out front in 5."

I closed my phone, then shoved it in my pocket, as I walked downstairs. Sneaking out was never really a issue for me but I wondered if it would be for Juli. Closing my front door behind me as quietly as I could, I waited on my front porch for Juli. She appeared five minutes later opening her window and climbing out, I got up to start walking over to her but the sight of her stopped me.

**(FIRST SONG)**

Everything went into slow motion as I watched her walk over to me. Her hair was curled, each step she took made them bounce. Her lips sparkled with red gloss, which made them look even more heavenly but that wasn't even the worst of it. What she was wearing stole my breath away. Instead of wearing a dress or even a shirt, Juli was wearing a ruffled black bikini top, with a cotton gray mini skirt.

Looking at her walk over to me took me back to the days. It was just me and Juli, the rest faded away. We ran and played in the sprinklers, snuck in the high school pool, ran with the fire flies, stayed up late, watching scary movies. It has always been Juli. She was always genuinely kind, caring, forgiving, honest, honorable, sacrificing, selfless, compassionate. Most Importantly know one else made me feel this way.

Her body and the fact that I've never seen it like this took me off guard. She had a body of a super model, none of this helped my breathing either. I wish I could have kept this moment like this forever, kept the picture of Juli like this forever, kept these memories that were flashing threw my head forever, but time sped up and before I new it Juli was no more than five inches away from me.

"Bryce? You okay," Juli studied my face, waving her hand in front of me.

I forgot that I stopped breathing and pushed out a big gust of air, "ya, I'm fine. Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what are you wearing?" It was out before I could stop myself and I new I sounded jealous but I didn't care.

She gave me a smirk and said, "I'm going to mud wrestle," she sounded as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh," I was a little confused but shrugged my shoulders anyways, "okay lets go."

"Your the one who told me to take the stick out of my ass, so I am," she nudge me on the arm in a playful way, "maybe you should think about doing the same."

"Hey, I'm wounded," I nudged her back but this time she linked her arm threw mine and smiled at me.

"Thanks for inviting me Bryce," her eyes held mine for a second. They were so attractive. Most guys think that girls body's are what make them sexy but I know better. It's there eyes that are the most captivating.

"No problem Juli, I rather be going with you than anyone else," it was the raw truth and nothing but the truth.

Her smiled deepened and she hugged on to my arm tighter, looking away. Juli and I continued are walk up the street to Garrets house in complete silence. For the next ten minutes the only thing I heard was Juli's breathing, crickets, and the whisper of the wind in the trees. I was completely at peace. Juli's presence was making it that way.

**(FIRST SONG ENDS)**

We were about a block away when I heard the music from down the street. Juli and I looked at each other and like we had the same brain, smiled and took off running towards the house.

Garrets house was a gassy green color that looked to much like a picture out of a magazine. Two story's, front porch, and tire swing hanging from the big oak tree in there front yard. It now of course had teenagers crawling all over it, beers in hands, mingling. Typical teenager party, all I hope is that we have fun and leave here tonight with Juli knowing how I feel about her.

"Well were here," Juli made a relieved sigh sound as we walked into Garrets house.

"Yeah, here we are!" I had to shout cause the music was so loud, "What to do first?"

"Bryce!" Garret called over the music, heading towards us from the kitchen.

"Oh hey Garret," I called and waved over to him.

"Hey Bryce," he smiled a cocky smile, "Hey Juli, thanks for coming guys."

"Thanks for inviting us," Juli answered for me giving Garret a charming smirk.

"Ya, no problem. Hey we got booze if you guys want any?" Garret was asking both of us but just looking at Juli, which made me annoyed. Was this his way of flirting?

"Uh, no were-"

Juli cut me off by saying something that completely threw me off guard, "Ya, I'll have one," she and I shared a uptight expression, "It's just one," she told me rather than Garret.

"Cool Juli's a party girl!" Garret yelled, "follow me foxy lady," he winked. Oh hell no Garret was not gonna steal my thunder and take Juli tonight. If she was gonna have a drink, I'm gonna be the responsible one here and making sure she stays okay.

"Okay common Bryce," she linked her arm threw mine once more. At least Juli wasn't giving into his evil ways to badly.

We walked to the kitchen with Garret leading the way. There were tons of people here from school and some I didn't even recognize. Garrets huge party must of gotten around. When we reached the kitchen there was beer everywhere on the counter. Most of it was Vodka, there was Imperia Vodka, SKYY90, Jean-Marc XO, pure Vodka. Where did it end?

Not to forget all the beer too, Miller light, Coors light, Corona extra, Budweiser, Fosters, Heineken, I mean common! Where did they get all this liquor? Rob a store or something? Maybe it was best not to know.

"So what you want?" Garret asked us.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I answered. Juli rolled her eyes.

"I'll have some SKYY90, whatever that is," she picked up a shot glass as Garret poured her some.

"Now it's best to just gulp it," I noticed Garret was not all there. He kinda swayed when he stood still. Maybe competition would be out of the question after all.

"Got it," Juli did exactly what he said and gulped it in a heart beat, "Wow! Another!" Juli yelled.

Oh my god I couldn't believe her. Maybe I shouldn't have said the stick up her ass comment.

"Wooo! Now its a party!" Garret poured Juli some more and once again she downed it in seconds.

"Juli you don't have to prove anything," I said concerned.

"I'm not proving anything Bryce. Just having a good time," and with that she started up drinking again.

Whatever happened to one drink? I mean seriously this girl was gonna give me a heart attack if she kept up with this. Eventually we moved outside to the back yard, where there was a regular 8ft pool, a smaller pool filled with brown stuff, with I assumed was mud but Garret told me it was pudding, and a whole group of kids dancing in the center on the yard.

I watch Juli and Garret carefully as they talked to each other, still drinking might I add. The song changed and suddenly Juli's eyes went wide.

"Wooo, dancing Bryce!" Juli jumped off her seat and started jumping up and down like a five year old, "dance with me Bryce please! Oh Pleasssse!" She practically begged but I was thankful she didn't ask Garret.

"Okay Juli but only one song," I smiled at her, "you look pretty wasted."

"I am not!" She hiccuped and giggled, pulling me up by my arm.

"Step one. Denial," I chuckled, hoping she didn't hear me. I was way more glad she asked me to dance. Did she even know how to dance? Would she even remember this in the morning?

"Common sexy show me how it's done," Juli said I was sexy? _Whaaaaat? _Now I know she's really drunk cause the Juli I know would never say that.

She swayed back and forth now like Garret. I was afraid she was gonna fall over so I let her drag me to the crowd where everyone was dancing, "Okay girl, dang calm down your gonna hurt yourself."

Instantly the atmosphere changed and it felt like we stepped into the movie _Dirty Dancing._ That's the kind of dancing that was going on here and I got kinda scared Juli was gonna have no idea what she was doing. More importantly I would have no idea what I was doing. I mean it looked like everyone was having sex! Suddenly I wished I had a drink or two also.

I just went along with Juli as she started swinging her hips to the beat. The song was high energy pumping, fast, variation, and hard. With Juli and me, our dancing was like a language. Are bodies were speaking to each other and it honestly felt like she wanted me. She pressed her body closer to mine, hands on her hips, her arms on my neck, staring into each others eye. I was overwhelmed by my hunger, attraction, thirst, passion, lust and urge to just want more and more.

Actually I'm pretty sure her face expressions matched mine. Her hips pressed against mine in away that made my heart leap in my chest, she tilted her head back with hands in the air, her curly hair flowing in the breeze, with the movement we made. I never knew dancing with Juli would be this remarkable, this fantastic. You haven't lived until you danced with the person you love, that's all I'm saying. Everyone experiences it differently but I know mine and Juli's was similar.

My hands wandered up her bare back. Juli looked back at me with a pleased smile and glossy sparkled red lips and said, "PUDDING FIGHT!"

* * *

**JPOV**

I was way more than just wasted, I was trashed! I sounded hysterical, laughing at Garrets stupid pick up lines, which weren't any good at all. He was very pushy that's all I can say about that. On another note, I kept peeking over at Bryce wondering if he was mad at me. He looked pretty irritated if you ask me. All because I had a few drinks. He's the one who told me to take the stick out of my ass! So I did, I lightened up and I'm having a pretty good time. I just wished Bryce was too.

So what could I do to make him happy? I thought quietly to myself for a few minutes. We were sitting outside on Garrets back porch watching crazed teens dry hump. Interesting enough I wanted to do that to, with Bryce. Not dry hump but dance. I wanted him close, so close I could feel his heart beat. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and feel the music in me. that's it if I dance with Bryce he'll be happy to. I just needed the right song.

So I waited impatiently, taping my foot on the ground. Bryce looked really good tonight in his plain black v-neck shirt and light khaki pants. He looks cute in everything, even when he is wearing his ugly old baseball cap. He smelled like fresh linen too. I loved how he always smelled good.

Every. Single. Day.

Even after gym, I'm fascinated by this. I love that I can close my eye's and recognize his scent. Bryce was a awesome friend, who is kind and generous and I'm lucky he's my best friend. I couldn't have asked for a better. I just wish these feelings for him would go away. I have a feeling there gonna ruin everything.

**(SECOND SONG)**

Intoxicated or notwhen I heard the song, it made my heart pound faster and I new it was the one I needed to dance to with Bryce.

"Wooo, dancing Bryce!" I jumped up and down, which made my head spin, "dance with me Bryce please! Oh Pleasssse," I started to slur to which was never a good sign.

"Okay Juli but only one song," he observes me and points out, "you look pretty wasted."

"I am not!" I hiccuped and giggled, urging him up by his arm.

"Step one. Denial," he said in a speculate way, chuckling.

I ignored him, rolling my eyes, "common sexy show me how it's done," oh good lord! Did I just call Bryce sexy? Oh well, in the morning I'll tell him I don't remember a thing. Would I remember anything?

"Okay girl, dang calm down your gonna hurt yourself," he let me drag him to the middle of the yard, which is where most of the people were dancing. I pushed and shoved, until finally we were in the center of the crowd.

Honestly I had know idea how to dance until I got drunk. I guess it cured somethings. I felt the rhythm within me as I swayed my hips back in forth in beat with the music. I pressed my body closer to Bryce feeling the heat and connection that was there. I knew what I was doing but felt like I wasn't in control. My body was and what my body wanted my body got.

The music was ridiculously smoking hot, so it made my body movements more flowing, sharp, sexy, smooth, all in a elegant way. I grind and rubbed on Bryce like there was no tomorrow. I knew I was not the slightest bit sober but I also knew I wanted him. At times our dancing was fluid like water, hot and passionate as fire, steady and grounded like earth, and whimsical as air.

My hips were pushed firmly on his, and his hands were on my back. It felt so good, so right, that I threw my head back with my arms in the air. The song was ending and I knew I had to get these feelings for him out of my head, that's when a idea popped into my head, pushing my feelings for Bryce back into the shadows.

I pulled my head back up and looked at Bryce seductively, "PUDDING FIGHT!"

**(SECOND SONG ENDS)**

Everyone in the back yard attention was on the pudding as they cheered, "PUDDING FIGHT! PUDDING FIGHT!" They didn't know who screamed it but they knew there was gonna be someone covered in pudding by the end of the night.

That person would be me.

Garret ran out of no where and pulled me by my arm away from Bryce, "common Juli, this pudding fight is for you and me." Whoa! Dang boy, was what I wanted to say but instead I just laughed and let him pull me away.

Bryce rolled his eyes and followed us, as did the mob of teens. Adam Lambert hit song, If I Had You was playing in the background, so I couldn't help myself when I automatically felt pumped again. Pumped to kick Garrets ass, this is for the eighth grade, you no good cockroach. I danced my way up to the baby pool, filled with pudding and stepped in.

Gosh was I gonna regret this in the morning. Oh well live for the moment right? The pudding was cold, squishy, and surprisingly smelt really darn good. Garret entered on the other side of the baby pool and removed his shirt. Might I add, YUCK! He had chest hair that covered his whole frigging chest and even though he was scrawny, he had boobs. Ya, I know weird combination, but strangely I couldn't look away. It was like one of those discovery channel shows where they show elephants giving birth.

If you've ever seen that, you'd know what I mean.

"Okay here are the rules," Garret pronounced, not only to me but to the entire crowd, "There is no hitting the face, pulling the hair, scratching, hitting the balls or for the ladies I should say _baby making area_," he so rudely hypothesizes the '_baby making area_,' trying to be cocky about it and continued, "this is more of a push and see who falls in the pudding first kinda fight, got it?"

The crowd responded with cheers and laughter, when Garret looks back at me and adds only to me this time, "I'm a wrestler, let me take you down," again with the stupid pick up lines! Ugh, this boy was gonna get it!

"Garret the only person going down is you," I barked in a sarcastic way.

"Fine with me baby, I like it better on bottom," he claimed. Okay Juli, don't encourage him, lets just get down to business, I silently added after shaking me head and holding the urge down to slap him.

We were no more than four feet away from each other in the baby pool, when another girl in her red swim suit dinged the bell to start. Garret and I started to spiral around each other, waiting to detect any opening. Even though I was not all there, Garret had way more drinks than me and I almost new for sure I would bet him. I gazed over at the crowd for a minute to see if Bryce was still here or not.

He was of course, right to the left of Garret, with a anxious look on his face. I smiled at him to reassure him I was okay. That's when Garret ran towards me, so fast I didn't even see him coming. He picked me up by my waist and threw me over his shoulder, as the mob of teens cheered him on. At this point he was spinning me around which made my head mill around out of control.

"Ya!" Garret roared, "What shall I do with her?" He continued spinning, threatening to throw me in a any moment.

"THROW HER IN! THROW HER IN!" The crowd chanted over and over. So Garret did as they said but more gently than I thought. He popped me down into his arms in one swift movement and was holding me like a baby.

While looking into my eyes with that cocky grin on his face, he said, "I told you I would take you down," and just like that before I could even plead for him to stop, me and him were both covered in pudding and rolling around.

"WOO!" Everyone cheered and I heard the bell ring again.

I felt Garret on top of me, pinning me down but I couldn't see. Pudding was in my eyes, mouth, nose, ears. All I could taste was chocolaty goodness and the brief absence of alcohol. I wiped my eyes with my free hand to see Garret peering down at me. The look on his face was taunting and cynical. At this point I thought he was gonna do something very stupid and no surprise he did.

Garret bent over farther, closer to my face and closed his eye. His lips were puckered and I knew if I didn't do something and do something fast he would steal my first kiss. The kiss I've been saving for my special someone. The kiss I would keep safe like my virginity until that special someone. This was just insulting and disgusting! I squirmed, tossed and even kicked but my efforts were useless. He was still coming and I couldn't move.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. Any second now and my first kiss would be gone. All a sudden Garret jumped off me and half the teenagers in around us whooped, "Bryce! Bryce!" While the other half hollered, "Garret! Garret!" I had no clue what was going on cause my eyes were closed but I had a good idea.

My eyes opened with effort and what they saw took me a minute to process. Garret and Bryce were fighting! Not pudding, kidding around fighting. Actually fist, breaking bones, and face fighting. I tried to get up to quick but my brain sloshed around in my head out of control, that didn't stop me from trying to break them up though. I got between them and Garret pushed me to the side, sending my balance off. Terribly off, I slipped and flew straight on my back, completing the final stage of being drunk.

I was now passed out.

My dreams were nice and calming. No more loud party music, just soft breathing and crickets. Someone was carrying me, there arms felt strong and familiar. My eyes were closed but I still had my sense of smell and the person carrying me smelt clean, fresh, and masculine. I knew it could only be one person so I relaxed for a few minutes taking in his fragrance.

When I was read for him to know I was awake I said, "where are we going Bryce?"

"I should of known nothing could knock you out," he said in a husky voice that sent chills down my back, "were going home, its three in the morning."

I opened my eyes to glance up at him. His face was bruised up, with pudding all over and he had a bloody lip. I gasped and Bryce peeked down at me, "don't worry, the other guy was worse."

"Bryce! Why did you even start fighting with him?" I saw the hesitation on his face but he answered me anyways.

"Juli I could tell you didn't want him to kiss you and he wasn't letting you up. So I did what my gut told me to do," he paused and added "plus Garret had it coming."

I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore but that dreamy feeling still played a role. I felt sympathetic and compassionate for Bryce. I was proud he would do something for me like that. I loved how he was honest and didn't pretend to be someone else.

"Thanks Bryce," I offered. It just clicked in my head, that he was all jacked up and carrying me and I felt bad, "you can put me down, really you can."

"You sure were almost there?" He protest and continues walking.

"Ya Bryce, plus I wanna go somewhere else first," I urged.

Bryce put me down gently and waited patiently for me to get my balance, then continued and said, "uh Juli, maybe you didn't hear me before but I said its three in the morning."

"Ya I know, were just going to the park."

"The park? Why do you wanna go to the park?"

"You'll see, but we gotta hurry or we'll miss them," I smiled up at him and continued to walk in the direction of the park.

* * *

**Declaimer: I do not own flipped or any its characters;**

**I only own this plot****.**

**I wont be able to update as soon as I did this one cause I'm working on another story on FictionPress called Past Life.**

**If you like this story and you think my writings good go check out that one! My home page is at http:/ fictionpress . com / ~muffybunny (WITHOUT ALL THE SPACES) I only did that cause it wouldn't let me put it lol**

**But if your really intrested and cant find it, the link is on my page! **

**ANYWAYS...**

**Thanks to my new biggest fan (malfoys muggle 21) it really means a lot when someone reads your stories and gives you the appreciation you need to continue on and keep writing.**

**Well I'll update A.S.A.P :)**

**Oh and if you want me to tell the other half of the night in 'BPOV' then tell me and the next chapter I will okay.**

***Review Review Review***

**Thanks again for reading and SORRY I talk so much ;)**

**MuffyBunny **


	5. What Now?

**I know...I know! It's been like a year, you guys probably all forgot about this story! I'm so terribly sorry, I forgot my password and I usually write it down somewhere but I miss placed it. Ugh, but I finally found it.**

**Oh goodness I've been spelling college wrong too! I'm Extremely sorry! Please forgive if you notice that. I tried to fix all I could find.**

**This chapter is short because It's just the rest of there night and I still need idea's on what to write after this chapter. So please HELP ME!**

**Man its been so long...**

**I also put some honky-tonk in here so tell me if ya like it **

**Well thank you flipped fans- Keep reviewing!**

**Hope you like the next chapter and sorry again!**

**JPOV**

Thinking back to earlier today, I would of never guessed I would be where I am now. Which is at the park with the boy I love. Bryce Loski was my everything, my best friend, my next door neighbor, my study partner. Being around him was as natural as breathing in air. But lately it's like things are tensing up and he's showing feelings he has never shown me before.

Maybe this would be a good thing if I wasn't expected to go to college in a different state. Away from Bryce and away from everything I knew as home. I feel like if I let him in to close then It will only be that more difficult when it's time to leave. I don't feel like getting hurt and even worse hurting him. Like my mama' says better to set the one's you love free and if they really love you, then things will work out.

Usually I'm nothing more than a bump on a log to Bryce but lately he seems to be seeing me differently. Acting differently, like he wants more. Maybe he does or maybe I'm imagining it. All I know is that I want him, always have, always will. While Bryce is looking like he's been rode hard and put up wet, I on the other hand smell like rotten milk and old beer. I could understand why he wouldn't like me.

Well that's why I decided to come here. For the sprinklers and to hang out with Bryce a little longer before the sun comes up. Honestly it was a great idea to, natures a beautiful creation. From the ocean of grass to the soft and gentle streams. The fireflies were even out, twinkling around us like floating lights, it was just magical.

I was debating on weather or not I should talk to Bryce about collage and decided to just go for it.

"Bryce your not mad at me are you?" I whispered, I felt bad for drinking and getting Bryce into a fight with Garret.

"Juli, I could never be mad at you," his voice was a sincere whisper.

I took I quick peek over at him. His features were relaxed and eyes were warm. I didn't know what I would do without him honestly, his been my best friend since the very being and life wouldn't be the same without him around. I tried to picture it without him but it was just impossible. What would I do when I went to college in a different state? More importantly would he even care? Would he even miss me?

"So senior year," I blabbed, since we had to talk about it sooner or later. "What do you plan on doing after?"

"College of course, I just don't know where. I haven't really looked into it."

"Why? Do you not care where you go?" I rolled my eyes, it was so typical for him not to care.

"I do care, I don't know. I'll just miss my friends, my family if I go to a college in a different state," he hesitated for a second, "I would miss you."

I couldn't breath, the muscles in my neck tensed. I didn't know what to tell him. Of course I would miss him but I wouldn't want him holding back because of something I said.

I let out a big gush of air before continuing, "Bryce I would miss you to but there's always weekends and holidays. Plenty of time to hangout."

"Yeah," his voice cracked, "maybe your right."

I had to change the subject and change the atmosphere before I suffocated in it, "You remember in 10th grade when," I trailed on.

Me and Bryce sat there as minutes passed by just chewin' the fat. It was easy to talk to him. It was even more easy to be myself around him and I loved that I could do that. We walked over to the grass and just laid down looking at the harvest moon.

"Juli," Bryce paused and looked over at me. Something was bothering him. I could tell, I was his best friend after all. "You remember when I tried to kiss you at the basket boys auction off?"

I sucked in a deep breath and shook my head up and down.

"Well what would you do if I tried to kiss you again?" He said propping himself up on his elbow.

He was serious. Not one trace of humor in his tone. Bryce Loski wanted to kiss me. My earlier assumptions were correct. The only question now is why I can't answer him. Everything in my body was screaming, kiss him but I was unable to move, unable to speak. All I could do is stare at him. His expression was a mixture of confusion and sadness.

Finally as he started to look away I spoke lower than a whisper, "then I would kiss you back."

Bryce's eye's widen with what I'm sure was shock and started to lean towards me with his eyes closed. I flashed back to the last time this happened and smiled, cause this time I was ready. My first kiss would go to Bryce. I was comfortable with that.

Bryce was mere seconds away from my lips when the sprinklers shot up and got us. I jumped up, giggling, then ran across the grass as Bryce chased me. The sprinklers felt good and woke me out of that hazy dream feeling. We were soaking wet when we headed to the bridge that went over a stream in the middle of the park.

We connected hands as we walked to the middle of the bridge.

"Juli," he said pushing his body against mine, so now I was between the railing and him, "I'm going to kiss you now."

I shook my head and leaned closer in his arms. The setting was perfect. The breeze flowed in a way the caressed my skin, sending chills down my spine. It was me, him, and well whatever was between didn't matter. His right hand trailed up my wet back, while his other took my cheek.

Are lips met and time just stopped. This was my first kiss I know but it was a million times better than I could dream. At first it was soft and sweet, then out of no where my lips stared to part there way open. After awhile both of my arms were wrapped around his neck, while his were pushing my hips against his. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth as mine did the same.

When we finally parted my head was spinning again, "Oh my stars," I said without warning.

"So how was that?" He asked.

"Perfect," I smiled and hugged him around the waist.

"You look about as happy as a tick on a fat dog," He chuckled.

"Nope, happier," I tippy toed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well I should get you home, sun's coming up."

"Kay, let's go."

We walked home, hand in hand. When we got there the sun was already halfway over the hills.

I sighed and asked, "Bryce, what's gonna happen now?"

"What do you want to happen now?"

"Good question," I looked down at my feet and thought about it. We still had about six weeks of school left, then the summer, then college. I didn't want things to be weird between us, nor did I want to just pretend like this didn't happen. "I don't want things to be weird."

"Then they wont," he said so simply.

"I don't wanna lose you," I looked back up into his eye's, like always they were breathtaking, "I'm going away soon, you know that."

"I do but Juli your my best friend, your even more than that. I've wanted you since as long as I could remember. I was just afraid to tell you," he took my hands in his, "but Juli, you and I are like white on rice. We belong together."

"So what your saying is, we can do this even though I'm going away."

"What I'm saying is you'll always have a special place in my heart and no matter where you are I'm yours," he place a gentle kiss on my palm and smiled up at me, "Good night, Juli Baker."

Bryce started to walk to his house as tears of joy rolled down my face.

"Good morning, Bryce Loski," I whispered and walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
